Zi Yao
Female|Age = 100+|Love Interest(s) = Shi Yan|Allies = Bergh (Entourage) Antrim (Entourage) Jia Ni (Servant)|Cultivation Rank = Territory Ancestor Realm|Upanishad(s) = Light|First Appearance = Chapter 718: Princess Zi Yao|Master(s) = Hegomon of Divine Light}} Zi Yao lit. means glorious amethyst – TL. Appearance The woman was wearing purple clothes made of some unknown material, which was sparkling like stars in the sky. In dark starry space, she was as gorgeous as the most beautiful purple star of the universe, dazzlingly delightful!Her kind of beauty was so hard to be described with words. Her body and appearance were so perfect that no one could find even a tiny flaw. She looked like a masterpiece of fine art created by God after spending countless hours. Each feature of hers could make people want to dream about it. No one could resist but immerse passionately in her beauty. She had a pair of purple eyes, which looked like two glorious pieces of amethyst, which were always full of a magical purple light. Her pretty eyes were so charming that it could entice men's souls, making them glue their eyes on her. Even Shi Yan, a man who had almost seen all kinds of beauties in this world, got struck at first glance. He couldn't shift his look from her, as if he had entered a wonderful dream where she was the most beautiful sight, that kept people from waking up. The woman beamed a gentle smile that was naturally beautiful like a newborn star, and nothing could compare to her. This smile could melt even the toughest heart. She nodded, raking her look on the ground. Men under her look all tried to stand upright and chin up, trying to earn her favor. Her Absolute beginning body is that of Hui which is a giant 12 headed snake After breaking to Source God Realm Her bearings had been changed. She was now refined, elegant, and beautiful. She didn't have the feminine charms of the past; her eyes were clear and pure without a flaw. After joining Divine Light A beautiful woman wearing a long light purple dress moved mesmerizingly. She slowly and gently emerged, giving people a feeling of seeing the moon surrounded by stars. Her face looked like a blooming cherry blossom, which looked refresh and graceful, accompanied by her voluptuous body. While she was walking, the hem of her dress fluttered and revealed a part of her snow-white legs. Personality She always kept her mind on the others' help. She wanted to have a strong background and support. She wanted to use the others' powers to get what she wanted.She always wanted to recruit and use the other's powers to compete for the throne for her brother. Gradually, she got lost, as she forgot the key thing here was to strengthen herself first. Also, that was why she was bound in the King God Realm for years, unable to find a chance to level up herself. After breaking to Source God Realm Background She is princess of the Dark Firmament Nation and favourite child of emperor Du Tianji. History She is woman who saved Shi Yan from fate of medicine cauldron.Shi Yan is accepted as her retinue.In him she sees big potential and uses him in fight for throne.After he saved her life and surpassed her in cultivation, she falls in love with him.After arriving in Agate Star Field she feels that she can't catch up with Shi Yan, so she finds herself a powerful master. More than thirty years ago, Zi Yao left the Broken Star Field to enter the territory of the Divine Light. She had accepted the Master of the Divine Light her teacher. Since then, she had ascetically cultivated the Light power The Divine Light's Master didn't want Zi Yao to cultivate all the time. She asked Zi Yao to come to the space hub to see if she could get lucky and catch a glimpse of outer space divine light. If she could take it in, her realm would leap up. Some precursors of the Divine Light had escorted Zi Yao to the area with the space slits. She had wandered there for a long time, but couldn't catch the outer space divine light. However, she found a narrow space slit that was connected to the Raging Flame Star Area. With the help of the Divine Light's experts, they moved through the space passage and arrived in the dead star area of the Raging Flame Star Area. In that area, Zi Yao found a lot of traces of the outer space pirates, as well as Ka Fu's whereabouts. She knew Shi Yan had a relationship with Ka Fu, Bao Ao, and the others. She was one of the vanguards entering the Agate Star Area with Shi Yan. She knew Ka Tuo and Shi Yan were always together. Thus, she came to talk to Ka Fu, telling him that his brother was in the Agate Star Area, and she wanted to take him there.In Shadow Ghostly Prison she met again with Shi Yan.Although she knew Xia Xinyan was first in his heart she did her best to win Shi Yan's love. Trivia * so * Dark Firmament Divine * Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Absolute Beginning life Category:Princess Category:Human Clan Category:Dark Firmament Divine Nation Category:Lei Yan Star Field Category:Agate Star Area